


Forms

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Birthday AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Star Wars AU, because it's Shirabu's birthday and Star Wars day, this is Siren's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirabu is just trying to meditate, but the Padawan he tied with in the last Jedi Apprentice Tournament has apparently been assigned to do joint training by their Masters for the day. Unfortunately, Padawan Semi holds a grudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Sirens_Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sirens_Lullaby/gifts).



"You can't be serious," an unfamiliar voice snapped. Kenjirou blinked, pulled out of his attempt to meditate - he'd  _finally_ figured out how to do the whole "float in your awareness of the Force" thing, and now someone was distracting him - by the sudden presence of three more people in the room. 

"Eita, I am absolutely serious," snapped a voice that Kenjirou kind of recognized. He stood and turned to face the three people who had just entered the room. One was a Padawan not much older than Kenjirou himself, and the one who had said they were serious was Master Akaashi, a close friend of Kenjirou's own mentor, Master Ennoshita, who also stood in the doorway. 

"But-" the Padawan's protest was cut off by a level glance from his Master, and Kenjirou found himself pleased that he wasn't the only one who got such looks even as he felt a flash of sympathy for the other Padawan. That is, until the Padawan's frustrated glare landed on Kenjirou in an almost accusatory way. "I don't want to train with  _him_ ," the older Padawan muttered. Kenjirou frowned. He kind of recognized this guy, but wasn't sure where he knew him from. 

"Eita, you and Kenjirou are going to meditate and spar together today, and that's the end of it," Master Akaashi said. 

"Keiji and I have business to attend to, but we  _will_ know if you two don't do your training," Master Ennoshita added darkly. Kenjirou gulped and hunched his shoulders defensively. He'd been  _trying_ to meditate, and this older kid with the pale hair that darkened at the ends was the one being a brat about it, so he didn't know why - wait.

"You," Kenjirou whispered. "You're Padawan Semi! You're the one I tied with in the Jedi Apprentice Tournament last year!" The older Padawan scowled. 

"And you're Padawan Shirabu, the little  _brat_ who-"

"Eita, you and Kenjirou will be learning together and from each other today, and you  _will_ be respectful," Master Akaashi snapped. 

"Kenjirou, behave," Master Ennoshita added, frowning at his apprentice. Kenjirou quickly concealed his frustration - that was one thing he'd learned how to do almost perfectly - and bowed. 

"Yes, Master," he answered dutifully. For some reason, this only made Padawan Semi scowl.

"We'll be back before dinner, and we expect to hear all about how productive you two were with your training today," Master Ennoshita added. Then the two Masters left, and the two Padawans eyed each other for a moment. 

"I don't like you, or your style of lightsaber dueling," Semi announced. Kenjirou made a face at him before he could stop himself. 

"What, you don't like a simple, strong form?"

"You're too small for Form V," Semi snapped. "You should shift to a less physical form." 

"Well, your bouncing around in Form IV is so flashy, I'm surprised you haven't gotten your arm cut off with how many extra twirls you add," Kenjirou snapped. 

"You-"

"Eita! There you are!" A third Padawan bounced into the room, bright red hair sticking up in every direction. "Master Kuroo and I just got back from - oh, why are you with that lightsaber brat you're always complaining about?" Kenjirou blinked, not really recognizing the stranger. 

"Master Akaashi seems to think he and I should train together today while he and Master Ennoshita go off on some secret mission," Semi sighed. 

"It's not a secret. They just don't want you two to try to sneak along," the redhead said cheerfully. "Master Kuroo and I ran into that Sith guy again. You know, the one with the hair and the creepy yellow eyes?" Semi froze, and Kenjirou frowned. 

"You guys saw Bokuto?" Semi hissed. Kenjirou's hand flew instinctively to his lightsaber hilt. He knew that name. Sith Lord Bokuto had once been a Jedi Knight, Master Kuroo's best friend, and Master Akaashi's...something. No one would say what the relationship between Master Akaashi and Bokuto had been before Bokuto succumbed to the dark side. 

"Yeah. He's got an apprentice, some short kid with really orange hair," the redhead replied. 

"Master Ennoshita and Master Akaashi went after the Sith by themselves?" Kenjirou said, anger flashing through him. His Master was supposed to take him  _with_ for things like this. How could he learn, how could he protect his Master, if Ennoshita left him behind? 

"Do you know where they went?" Semi asked. The redhead nodded, then paused. 

"No, Eita. No. You can't-"

"Don't tell me you and Master Kuroo are happy about being here instead of going with them," Semi snapped. 

"Well, I'm not happy. But Master Kuroo  _did_ go with them," the redhead replied. Semi blinked, then grinned. 

"Let's go, then. You know where they're headed. Let's sneak out, grab a ship, and follow them. You know how much trouble Master Kuroo always gets into," Semi urged. 

"And  _you_ know that Master Akaashi can handle anything Bokuto throws at him, and Master Ennoshita is just as good," the redhead snapped. 

"I can get us a ship," Kenjirou piped up. Semi and the redhead blinked at him like they'd forgotten he was there. "Master Ennoshita let me request transportation last time we went on a mission. I can get a ship. But you have to take me with you."

"I know Eita thinks you're a brat, but if you're useful, you can come," the redhead announced, holding out his hand. "I'm Padawan Tendou." Kenjirou shook his hand.

"Padawan Shirabu," he replied. "Follow me." 


End file.
